


Dance with Me

by duchess_of_brighton



Series: Hop Shots [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hopper in Love, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_brighton/pseuds/duchess_of_brighton
Summary: It's your six month anniversary, and you might finally persuade Hopper to dance with you... especially as he has an important question to ask.Disgracefully fluffy, to be honest, but don't we all need a little of that right about now?
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Hop Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some fluffy, romantic Hopper. Enjoy!

It's been exactly six months since your first official date with Hopper, at least according to you. The two of you don't precisely agree on what constitutes a date, so to Hopper's mind you've been dating closer to seven months. Either way, you'll employ any excuse to spend a night with your man, and this one comes with a sleepover for Jane at Joyce's place, and an actual restaurant reservation.

"You look beautiful." Hop raises his glass in a toast to you, the candlelight making his eyes look a deeper blue than usual.  
You smile at him across the table, "You don't look so bad yourself." And it's true he does clean up nicely, even though it's a little strange seeing him in smart pants and a blazer instead of his usual jeans and button down.  
"Six months, huh?"  
"At least." You clink glasses with him, and he nods.  
"I should have looked up the date we first met. It'll be in the records."  
"Very funny." You sip your champagne, "It's not like that was our first date anyway."  
"I wanted to ask you out." He tells you, and you almost sputter with surprise.  
"While you were busy haranguing me for my parking?"  
"Haranguing?" He grins, "I was advising you of the regulations, as I recall."  
"You told me to move my damn car or you'd write me a damn ticket."  
"Yeah, but then I told you where to find the coffee you said you needed to achieve decent parking."  
"It was 15th February." You tell him, "Day I arrived in Hawkins. I'd been driving all night."  
"I remember." He leans over and takes your hand in his. "Took one look at you and knew you were going to be trouble."  
"Hey!" You protest in mock indignation, and he lifts your hand to his lips.  
"The right kind of trouble." He kisses the back of your hand, "Just the trouble I needed."  
"For you, that's pretty romantic." You concede, and it's his turn to protest.  
"I can be romantic!"  
Luckily the waiter interrupts to take your order before you lose that argument, because you'd have to concede that actually, Hopper's not too bad at romance, at least if you define romance as things like breakfast in bed and always making sure you come first - which happily you do. 

By the time you leave the restaurant, you're both in a mellow mood, despite not drinking more than a glass of champagne apiece. The food was great, your playful banter was at an all time high, and there's nothing you're looking forward to more than having Hopper back at your place and in your bed. On the drive home, he rests his hand on your knee, gently caressing your skin, a little smirk on his lips as goosebumps rise under his fingertips. Despite your anticipation, you vow to get your own back just a little before you give in and let him take you to bed. 

When you arrive at your place, you head straight to the stereo, trying not to smirk as you drop the needle on a record and turn to him.  
"Dance with me?"  
"Aw, come on, baby!"  
Hop told you early in your relationship that he's not one for dancing, and up until this point, you haven't pushed. But quite apart from the desire to tease him a little, you really like the idea of swaying in his arms, his big frame supporting you.  
"Please?" You offer up your sweetest smile. "For our anniversary?"  
"Goddammit." He groans, "Okay, fine, but when I crush your toes, remember you asked for this."  
You laugh, amazed he gave in so quickly. "I won't sue, I promise."

He steps into the centre of the living room and holds out his hand. "Come on then."  
Stepping in close, feeling his big warm hand enfolding yours as his other lands on your waist, you randomly think of prom, except you never had a prom date as fine as Hopper. You rest your free hand on his shoulder, and he starts to sway you in time to the music.  
"Remember prom?" He asks, and you start a little in surprise.  
"I was just thinking about that."  
He grins down at you, "I bet you weren't thinking how dancing was always about the guys trying to cop a feel?"  
You laugh, "Not exactly, no. I was thinking how much better you are than any prom date."  
"Oh sweetheart, that is absolutely true for me too." He pulls you in a little closer, wrapping his arm around your waist as yours slides around his neck. He's too tall for you to dance cheek to cheek, but you rest your cheek against his chest instead. 

"I like this song," He says after a moment, his lips against your hair, and you smile.  
"It's not exactly a slow dance song, but so do I."  
" _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you..._ " He sings along softly and surprisingly tunefully. "It would make a good first dance song."  
"This _is_ our first dance," You remind him, your eyes half closed as you let his warmth lull you.  
"Yeah, I meant, you know, official first dance, kind of thing. Like, at a wedding."  
You jerk your head back and look up at him, "What?" You're expecting a quick clarification, but instead you get a tentative smile in an unusually pale face.   
"No, I was just thinking, the other day. I mean, I never thought I'd ever consider that, again, but you're just... I love you, sweetheart. And I thought that if you wanted, if you felt the same, then maybe we could, at some point, you know..." He trails off, and you realise that although you're still holding each other, you've both stopped dancing.  
You swallow, your throat suddenly dry, "Say it." Your heart is thumping in your chest as you keep your eyes locked on his.  
"Marry me?" His voice is a whispery rasp, but the look in his eyes is really what renders you mute, but simultaneously gives you your answer, which you communicate by nodding.  
"Yes?" He checks, and the grin that spreads across his face somehow loosens your tongue.  
"Yes." 

He pulls you tighter into his arms, your feet almost lifting off the floor as he kisses you. You were already feeling breathless, and his kiss robs you of the little oxygen you had left, but you wouldn't change a thing. You break away to gulp down air, and he caresses your cheek.  
"Okay, baby?"  
"I think I'm in shock." You admit, but you're still smiling. "Wait, was this why you wouldn't dance with me until now?"  
You both laugh, breaking the tension, before he replies.  
"Yeah baby, I knew that one dance and I'd be lost forever."  
"I was lost the second you told me off for my poor parking."  
"Now who's being romantic?" He traces his thumb across your cheekbone.  
"Must be the effect you have on me, Hop."  
"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents." He bends and hooks his hand behind your knees, sweeping you up into his arms. "And I'm about to demonstrate a few more of them for you..."  
And he carries you off to the bedroom, while in the living room, the music plays on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like some Hopper and reader fluff and/or smut to help you through these troubled times, leave me a request in the comments!
> 
> Stay well, DoB x


End file.
